


Garden

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [21]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Country lesbians, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Modern human AU, lesbian farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Jessie immediately took notice of her cute blond neighbor, and she was determined to get to know her.





	Garden

Jessie wasn't sure to expect when her father announced that they would be getting new neighbors. 

When you lived on a farm in a small town, you rarely had visitors, let alone neighbors. The closest neighbors she currently had were at least a few miles away, but these ones were taking over thr tiny little broken down home led than a mile down the road.

At first, Jessie dreaded the idea. She loved the solitude of living far from most folks, but when she saw the family exit their minivan, she began to change her mind. There appeared to be two people her age leaving the van, as well as two young kids and two older men.

Right away, Jessie invited the family over to dinner. Maybe having close neighbors wouldn't be so bad--if she could get a drink or two out of the cute blond woman whose hair was up in a bob, stealing glances at her from across the dinner table.

The next day, Jessie was surprised to wake up and catch the blond sitting in her family's front porch swing. Other than her father and brother, she didn't know anybody who would willingly get up at this hour, so her curiosity got the best of her and she skidded over to the other.

"What are you doing up so early?"

The blond smiled graciously at her before glancing sadly down at her hands. "I'm just not handling the move well, I suppose."

"How so? Do ya not like the country side?"

"That's not it! I've always been a. Country girl, it's just," she sighed, "both of my pops are suddenly expecting me to help them because of their age, and I just don't know where to start. I got up early, and I fed the chickens, but I've never actually farmed anything. I thought about asking our farm hand, but when I got up this morning, he was already gone."

Clearing her throat, Jessie offered her hand. "I can show ya, if you'd like."

Without another word, the blond took her hadn and the two made their way to the field.

Jessie showed the other around the ropes, the two laughing and chatting as the day grew to evening.

The two were currently knelt on the ground, with Jessie planting a few tomatoes seeds in the patch of previously tilled dirt when something soft hit her cheek.

She whirled her head around and gazed at the other, at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, I just, got caught in the moment." The blond explained, causing the other to smile.

"Well, how about he go get a drink after this? I'll want to get cleaned up first, if that's okay."

Shaking her head, the blond stools up and helped the other to her feet.

The two made their way out of the field and into clean outfits before meeting up again that evening. The two stopped in front of an old country tavern before Jessie reached over and kissed the other's cheek. "Just repaying the favor," she whispered, then pulled the other into the pub with her, "now, what was your name again, prairie princess?"


End file.
